Queen Zaizza
by Katrinelife
Summary: Liz is shown how the world will turn out after the changes of Future Max by a Future Liz from 6 years sooner will she be able to set little Liz straight in order to save her love.
1. Default Chapter

"And I'd like to start again our friendship that is, I mean I miss it", stated Max as he stood in front of Liz

"Yeah, I miss it too", said Liz as Max looked kind of nervous

"There's just one thing I have to say, one thing I have to ask and I promise I'll never ask it again", replied Max

"Yeah, go ahead", answered Liz not knowing what to expect

"Did you sleep with Kyle", asked Max which caused Liz to nod slightly

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow", added Max as he went to turn for the window but stopped when what looked like a portal to a stone room appeared behind Liz and she slowly disappeared through it

"Max", cried Liz as the portal closed and she was gone

"Oh god Liz", said Max as he frantically looked around the room

"Where am I", whispered Liz as she appeared in a stone room with figures drawn on the wall

"I know you must be scared young majesty but you are safe for now, I am Denally the royal keeper of the Ganili", said a young woman who stood in front of a stone pedestal

"It looks like the Granilith", stated Liz as she turned around to see a cone shape machine

"It is even more powerful but we do not have time to discuss that now. I've been ordered to take you to Queen Zaizza, she is in great need of your assistance", replied Denally as she took Liz by her arm and lead her down a long corridor

"Can you at least tell me where I am", asked Liz

"You are on Antar in the year 2008", answered Denally

Crashdown

"Max what's the matter", asked Maria as Max ran down the back stairs to the Crashdown

"Liz is gone she just vanished", answered Max

"As in alien", said Maria as Max nodded

"I think we need to call a meeting", replied Max as Maria was already running for the phone

Liz and Denally walked into a large thrown room where a young woman had her back to them talking to a man who was wearing metal armor

"Queen Zaizza the enemy has broken through our final defenses they will be to the palace with in an hours time, we will not be able to defeat them", stated the man

"General make sure we have an hour I don't know how long it will take me to understand", said Queen Zaizza as she turned around and looked at Liz

"If this couldn't get any worst", replied Liz as she was looking at an older version of herself

"Welcome to Antar 2008 I need your help, I am one of the last two Pod Squad and Friends left alive, Earth has been destroyed and Antar is soon to follow", answered Queen Zaizza

"How can I help you, what happen to Future Maxs theory and why do I feel like I'm in Ancient Egypt", asked Liz as her future self approached her

"Denally, General you're dismissed, please tell the children and Rathael to come here", stated Queen Zaizza

"So will you explain now", asked Liz as the two nodded and exited

"To start we came here in 2004 the children didn't like the look of little green men so everyone changed because they wanted their young princes to be happy, they just happened to like this time period. Second the world isn't good like future Max thought because Tess really wasn't all good, she killed Alex by mind warping him into helping her decode the book. Once we found out she was already pregnant with Maxs child so Max wouldn't kill her and she got away. Later Tess killed herself to protect the baby from the FBI. This is just a little of the personal stuff that goes wrong that I need your help with but the major is that Antar is the last of the five planets in this galaxy and it is also going to fall shortly. As I also said Earth was destroyed in 2005", explained Queen Zaizza

"What happen to everyone and why are you, me Queen", asked Liz

"Kivar killed Maria, Max, and Jesse, Isabels husband and also Kivar dealt with Isabel. With them all dead I was voted to be leader or Queen Zaizza", replied Queen Zaizza as a five year old girl and a six year old boy walked into the room

"What happen to Michael wouldn't he be king", asked Liz as the answer to her question walked into the room

"I live for there I am, I live for I am no longer truly alive", stated an older version of Michael as he rocked forward and back as he was guided in by a two year old girl

"He answers to Rathael now but he is lost with out Raria", said Queen Zaizza as the three children helped Rathael to a chair

"We are all lost without our loves, Rathael and Mariana is nothing with out Raria and the trips, Jesabel be nothing without Valabel and Jebel, Zaizza and Zane ain't nothin' with out Zax and Lizziea", babbled Ratheal as he shook in the chair

"It okay Daddy, Aunty Zaizza make every things better", whispered the two year old as she sat on Rathaels lap and smoothed his hair

"Mommy, is Mariana right", asked the little blue eyed boy as he and the other girl approached Liz and Queen Zaizza

"Zane I think it will, me as Liz was also very protective of the Pod Squad she doesn't want your Daddy, Aunties and Uncles dead and she doesn't want Rathael like this", smiled Queen Zaizza as she bent down to the childs level

"What exactly do I have to do", asked Liz as she couldn't help but stare at Michael or rather Rathael

"A type of connection so you can see what happened in full detail this way you can explain things to the pod squad and make things better", answered Zaizza as she stood up from the children

"The death of the witch will save all", added Rathel

"I agree the woman that gave birth to me needs to die so she can't hurt Mommy and Daddy", said Zane as Jesebel walked over to Ratheal shaking slightly

"That witch didn't deserve Uncle Zax and she helped Kivar and he kill my Mommy and Daddy", cried Jesabel as Rathael cradled her on his lap with Mariana

"There still may be hope for Tess if she hasn't hurt Alex yet and she became good again to protect everyone from the FBI. So she doesn't have to die just be taught a lesson", comforted Zaizza

"She still deserves to die, I just want you to really be my Mommy", pouted Zane as he hugged Zaizza

"And you will be as long as Liz can keep Max away from our Dad but that will be Lizs work we need to make the connection now", replied Zaizza

"Will this work someone else won't be coming to me saying throw your life away again", asked Liz

"Max in any form doesn't have the powers that he gave me, the connection will also help activate your powers and one of them is premonition. I don't know why the future Liz wasn't able to have premonitions but I'm able to. The connection will cause some confusion at first but you'll be fine", stated Zaizza as she took Lizs hands and formed a mental connection

"So much pain", whispered Liz as she fell to the floor

"It wont be anymore you can tell Daddy the truth and you can love one another again sooner and you can make sure Aunty Raria stays with Uncle Ratheal and Uncle Alex is Jesebals father", comforted Zane

"You've always been a thorn in the side but to me you're a shining light", sang Ratheal

"Queen Zaizza I'm sorry but we misinterpreted Kivars forces they are with in five minutes of the gates", yelled General as he ran in the chamber

"Mommy what are we going to do", cried Zane as they could hear screams coming from out side

"We have to get to the Granili", stated Zaizza as she picked up Zane and helped Liz stand

Lizs Room

"Where could she go to, could it have been the dupes coming back for revenge against Max", asked Alex as the group stood in Lizs room

"Do they have the power to make someone just disappear", added Isabel as she looked at Max

"We can't just stand here, they could be hurting her", cried Maria as Liz fell through a portal in the midst of the group

"Are you okay", asked Tess as Liz shot blasts through the portal at skins

"Why does it look like your fighting some guy with powers and he just killed you", asked Alex as they watched through the portal


	2. 2

"Again what's going on", asked Max as they continued watching through the portal

"Queen Zaizza and Jesebel are dead, the first wave of attackers are defeated another will be here soon", stated the General

"Mommy", cried Zane as he placed a gentle hand on Zaizzas face

"Zaizza heart pure and will always be even when Little Zaizza can not let that pure heart be fooled by the snake in the grass", whispered Ratheal as he looked at Denally and the General

"We understand King Rathael, I apologize for disobeying Queen Zaizza but her heart was pure and that's what kept us alive with out King Zax for the last two years. That is what we loved about her and we want both you and her to be safe", replied the General as he walked over to the portal and pulled Tess through

"What in the world is going on", asked Michael as they watched Denally put up a force field so Tess couldn't get back through the portal

"Little Zaizza will show you that this is for a reason", smiled Rathael as he sat on the floor by the Granili cradling a whimpering Mariana

"Daddy really doing what best Aunty Zaizza do good keep my Mommy alive and make sure Jesebel has her right Daddy and Zane has you for a Mommy", added Mariana as Ratheal put his hand on the Graili causing it to implode and the portal to close

"What just happened how are we going to save Tess", asked Isabel as Maria helped Liz stand up

"She's already dead, Ratheal couldn't see that she was still possibly good in this time", replied Liz

"This is ridiculous where were you Liz and who was Ratheal and Zaizza, Zane, Jesebel and all the others we saw", asked Michael

"Why don't everyone just sit down and I'll explain from the beginning", answered Liz

"But what about Tess", stated Isabel as everyone sat around Lizs room

"From the link that Zaizza created with me I know the design of both the Granilith and the Granili and what Ratheal did was implode the Granili which would destroy the entire planet of Antar, Tess included", said Liz as everyone just looked at her confused

"How about we just start with the players your going to be describing, we saw you and Michael but you haven't referred to the two of you. This is really confusing", replied Max

"The names are combinations of the present and the past and alien loves, Zaizza is me taking the beginning of Zan and the middle of Lizzie and adding an A. Ratheal is Michael, Zax is Max, Raria is Maria, Valabel is Isabel, Jebel is Jesse who Isabel married when Tess killed Alex, Jesebel was Isabel and Jesses daughter, Zane is Tess and Maxs son, Lizziea was Max and my daughter, Mariana is Michael and Marias daughter, they also had triplets before her but they were killed by Kivar the same day Raria was killed. General took over the army the day after the trips and Raria were killed because Rahael lost it as you can obviously see, Denally watched over the Granili since Max and I created it in an attempt to put the war on our side", explained Liz

"What do you mean Tess killed me and how could Tess have been redeemed", asked Alex

"She mind warped you to decode the book the only problem was that it was so many times it killed you. Then she hid it and got pregnant with Zane, she left Earth alone with the Granilith but the rest of the Pod squad stayed because they found out it was a trap. Nasado and Tess had been planning with Kivar to have her pregnant with Maxs child and to kill the rest of the royals so Kivar could role through the child. Only problem is alien plus alien equals human so he didn't want Zane so Kivar sent Tess and him back to Earth. Tess killed herself to protect the Pod Squad from the FBI and Max but Zane up for adoption, we kidnapped him back when the FBI tried to kill us at graduation because we didn't know if they'd go after him", answered Liz

"How did we get home", asked Isabel

"The help of the guy that takes over Brody, he showed us how to open a portal using our combined powers", stated Liz

"Michael, Isabel we need to talk alone, we'll meet back here tomorrow night", said Max as he walked towards the door

"You're even worst behaved then Zane and Lizziea combined and when they were together they were four and two", whispered Liz as Max turned back to look at her

"What are we suppose to do Chica", asked Maria as the group looked at Liz

"Two things Max, Michael, Isabel we need to stop deaths so you're not leaving yet, Maria now I know you don't know this yet but Brody has a five year old daughter and you're to young to deal with that. Also besides that Michael truly adores you he may not show it yet but he really does", replied Liz

"What makes you think you know me", asked Michael

"Put it like this it was the year 2006 Raria and Ratheal had triplet three year olds and a new born, Valabel and Jebel had a four year old Jesebel, Zax and me had Zane who was four, Lizziea was two we were all walking in a park on Antar. May be it will be better to show you, lets see if this'll work I'm still not sure of my powers", stated Liz then she put her hands out causing transparent figures to appear

The figures consisted of the people Liz had just described they all seemed happy and carefree but then Kivar and three others appeared. Jebel, Zax and Raria were killed right off, and Kivar grabbed Valabel and disappeared. Zaizza started fighting one of them and Rathael did the same trying to get to the third who had already killed two of the trips. By this time the guards had come to help the third trip was killed and Jesebel had a superficial blast to her side. She was taken by the guards and Zane was crying at Zaizzas side saying Daddy's dead, where Lizziea. Zaizza looked for Lizziea and found her dead behind a small bush, she had been blasted in the back. As Zaizza turned her over tears were flowing from her eyes and she looked very confused. Lizziea looked like she had been covering a doll but then it started to cry. Lizziea had taken Mariana from Rarias dead arms and shielded her. Zaizza picked up the crying baby and Zane who was beside himself crying and walked back over to a distraught Rathael. Rathael was holding a small knife to his heart as he looked at the dead Raria. Zaizza asked him if he really loved Raria and he said yes so Zaizza asked him if he was going to put Mariana through the same pain Raria went through and he said he couldn't and he dropped the knife and took Mariana from Zaizza.

"Rathael was ready to kill himself because I was dead and he knew what happen to my Father", cried Maria as she looked at Liz who was also crying

"The two of you both need to talk about your Father because that's the source of each of your mental problems and so you know the other wont run when they truly see you", explained Liz causing Michael and Maria to nod

"Liz were you able to save Isabel from Kivar so her daughter could at least have one parent like Mariana", asked Max

"We found her five days later she had only been dead a day when we found her and her death was a blessing. It was so bad we weren't able to perform the death right in public and that hurt Jesebel so much", replied Liz as more tears came to her eyes

"What do you mean my death was a blessing", asked Isabel

"Just think of it as one of the sicker cases of Law and Order SVU that's why we have to keep you away from Kivar", answered Liz

"But that's Special Victims Unit, that deals with stuff like rape", whispered Maria

"Add torture to that and that's how Isabels life ended, that's why we need to get this group closer together again so we can get rid of Kivar before stuff like that happens", stated Liz

"We can't believe Liz", replied Isabel as she looked at Max not wanting to believe what Liz had just said

"I don't know how we can trust her with this, you betrayed me Liz so how", replied Max

"Man get over it she slept with Kyle", stated Michael

"Actually I didn't so we need to set some things straight", said Liz

"What are you talking about it's all around school", asked Isabel

"Just sit down shut up and watch another show", instructed Liz as she concentrated causing a vision of her and future Max to appear

"No, no I don't know who you are but you you're not Max", stated the see through Liz

"Liz, I know this is all hard to believe", stated Future Max

"What, you expect me to believe that the Granilith is like some sort of time machine", asked Liz

"It wasn't intended to be but it does have an enormous amount of power and we were able to modify it to artificially create a tear in time space", answered Max

"No there is no such thing as time travel ok because it is against every rule of physics, of reality, of everything", retorted Liz

"Look I realize this is overwhelming but", started Max

"No you're not Max, you're like a shape shifter. You are like some other kind of alien with the ability to look like Max with that beard and those gray hairs", interrupted Liz

"Do you really see gray", asked Max as he looked at his long hair

"This isn't funny", screeched Liz

"This is not happening", whispered Isabel as they watched the prediction of the mariachi band and the red roses turning white. Then came the scene where Max told Liz about Tess leaving them weak and vulnerable and the end of the world.

See Through Lizs Bedroom

"Yah Kyle I just wanta make sure that I made it actually clear that we're not gonna", started Liz

"Consummate, I understand", replied Kyle as he lay in Lizs bed

"Right and when we kiss", answered Liz

"No tongue I'm on board, I'm here to help my body's merely a vessel, so Evans must have really pissed you off to get you to resort to something like this", said Kyle as Liz walked out of her bathroom and lay on the other side of the bed

"I told you I don't really want to talk about why I'm doing this", stated Liz

"Jeeze I just figure since I'm giving you my last shred of dignity", complained Kyle

"I really can't", whispered Liz

"I guess it worked", replied Kyle as they saw Max through the window

"We are all lost without our loves, Rathael and Mariana is nothing with out Raria and the trips, Jesabel be nothing without Valabel and Jebel, Zaizza and Zane ain't nothin with out Zax and Lizziea", babbled Ratheal as he shook in the chair

"It okay Daddy, Aunty Zaizza make every things better", whispered Mariana as she sat on Rathaels lap and smoothed his hair

"Mommy, is Mariana right", asked Zane as he and the other girl approached Liz and Queen Zaizza

"Zane I think it will, me as Liz was also very protective of the Pod Squad she doesn't want your Daddy, Aunties and Uncles dead and she doesn't want Rathael like this", smiled Queen Zaizza as she bent down to the childs level

"What exactly do I have to do", asked Liz as she couldn't help but stare at Rathael

"A type of connection so you can see what happened in full detail this way you can explain things to the pod squad and make things better", answered Zaizza as she stood up from the children

"The death of the witch will save all", added Rathel

"I agree the woman that gave birth to me needs to die so she can't hurt Mommy and Daddy", said Zane as Jesebel walked over to Ratheal shaking slightly

"That witch didn't deserve Uncle Zax and she helped Kivar and he kill my Mommy and Daddy", cried Jesabel as Rathael cradled her on his lap with Mariana

"There still may be hope for Tess if she hasn't hurt Alex yet and she became good again to protect everyone from the FBI. So she doesn't have to die just be taught a lesson", comforted Zaizza

"She still deserves to die, I just want you to really be my Mommy", pouted Zane as he hugged Zaizza

"And you will be as long as Liz can keep Max away from our Dad but that will be Lizs work we need to make the connection now", replied Zaizza

"Will this work someone else won't be coming to me saying throw your life away again", asked Liz

"Max in any form doesn't have the powers that he gave me, the connection will also help activate your powers and one of them is premonition. I don't know why the future Liz wasn't able to have premonitions but I'm able to. The connection will cause some confusion at first but you'll be fine", stated Zaizza as she took Lizs hands and formed a mental connection

"I know I've hurt you Max but I actually thought I was helping you in the end but it only made the end come sooner, I hope one day you can forgive me", said Liz as she lowered her head as the group just stared at her


	3. 3

"Michael would you take a walk with me I think Max and Liz need to be alone", stated Maria as she walked over to Michael

"Sure so where to", asked Michael as the two walked out of the room

"Come on Alex why don't we go inform Kyle and the Sheriff what's going on", suggested Isabel as she and Alex walked out

"So you ended up Queen of Antar because Michael lost it", asked Max as he sat next to her on her bed

"That and the fact I was married to you and Mother to your children helped", answered Liz

"So what do we do know we can't exactly go home yet we're not strong enough", said Max as he looked directly at Liz

"Prepare for the Christmas Nazi and your Christmas miracle cause you know that is only three short weeks away or may be you don't now. The jist is that this guy got run over and he haunted you because you didn't save him and he had a little son and daughter. So to get this ghost guy to go away you healed the entire Phoenix Pediatric Oncology ward", answered Liz

"So how are we going to work this if I heal them again", asked Max

"Have you ever thought about becoming a candy striper because between the two of us we can do some good that you did alone last time, can't hog all the glory", smiled Liz

"So do you want to go first or shale I", asked Maria as she and Michael nervously sat on a park bench

"You can", answered Michael as he lowered his head

"Okay my Dad didn't leave, he died when I was little. My Mom and I had come back from the grocery store, we lived in this little dinky apartment. Financial stuff wasn't that good and he was depressed and go fired, I was running around the apartment calling for him but no answer. Then I found him he had shot himself in the head and I saw him dead blood all around him", stated Maria by the end braking down to tears

"I'm sorry I didn't know", whispered Michael as he held Maria tight to him

"He just couldn't handle the pressure of being alive, the only person I told was Liz and that was because we were in school together, I just told everyone else he left. I guess you found out some where along the way last time", replied Maria as she wiped at her face

"Well I didn't exactly have a good upbringing you could say either, you know how Hank would get drunk and I'd be the wiping boy, I just don't know if you'd still except me", said Michael as Maria looked up in to his eyes

"I think the two of our problems kinda weigh out don't you", asked Maria as they kissed and connected for the first time

"I love you Maria and I don't want to loss you", confessed Michael

"And I love you too for every last quark that ticks me off", smiled Maria as they saw the stars of Antar

Two weeks later

"So Candy cane, why did you rope me into this", asked Michael as he, Maria, Liz and Max walked down the hall of the hospital

"Because it's fun dressing you up as Santa Claus and rewriting the lyrics to say I saw Snowflake kissing Santa Claus", laughed Liz as they stood outside the Pediatric Oncology ward

"Santa just consider it like this at least you're not wearing brown paint on your face, a dog nose and an fake antler tied to your head with a red bow", complained Max as a nurse walked up to them

"Hi you most be the ones Isabel Evens sent over, lets see we have Santa, two of his elves and Max from How the Grinch Stole Christmas the kids are going to love this. Just sing a song or two then be on you way we can't get them over excited", smiled the nurse as she opened the door

"Remember what I taught you", whispered Liz

"Hi kids old Santa and a few of his friends are here to bring you some Christmas cheer", stated Michael as the children looked up from where they were laying in their beds

As the teens sang Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer they walked around the ward. Every so often Max and Liz would stop and hold one of the childrens hands healing them as they sang. By the end of the song all of the children were healed and Max and Liz were weak at the knees.

"Thank you very much, say thank you kids", laughed the nurse as Michael and Maria helped Max and Liz out

"How did I do that by my self again", asked Max as they worked their way to the parking garage

"You didn't concentrate on not leaving the hand print so it didn't take as much power", answered Liz

"But it is still a good feeling helping those children", stated Max as Michael and Maria got Max and Liz into the back of the Jeep

"It's always a good feeling but you can't do that very often", replied Michael

"Even you can't go bah humbug on us Santa", laughed Maria as Michael pulled off the beard

"Yah, yah to plan two", said Michael as he drove out of the parking bay

"Hi Maria what are you doing here", asked Brody as she walked into the UFO Center

"I know this is going to sound strange but would you like a kind of thank you for the times you've been abducted. A thank you that would save Sydneys life", stated Maria

"How do you know about Sydney and what do you know about the aliens that take me", asked Broody

"I know Sydney will be in town tomorrow if you want her to be cancer free bring her to the Crashdown after hours", answered Maria as she exited the room

Crashdown next night

"You think he's going to come", asked Alex as the Pod Squad and friends sat around the closed Crashdown

"Sydney means a lot to him he will be here", answered Liz

"We shouldn't be worried about exposure or anything should we", asked Isabel from where she sat next to Alex

"No he knows how to deal with alien stuff", stated Liz as Brody walked in guiding Sydney

"Sydney why don't you sit here by the door okay, Maria you said you know how I could save my daughter", replied Brody as he looked at Maria who was sitting on Michaels lap

"Don't worry", smiled Maria as Liz picked up a coloring book and crayons and walked over to Sydney

"Hay may be you'd like to color some while we talk to your Dad", asked Liz as she sat the book and crayons on the table while she placed a hand on Sydneys shoulder

"Thank you", smiled Sydney

"So", asked Brody

"You don't have to worry about it any more the cancers gone", answered Max as Liz walked back over

"How", asked Brody

"Just consider it our thank you but if you tell anyone all bets are off", replied Michael

"Go grab the bag of mistletoe, ok honey", stated a man as he tied a tree to the top of his car

"Just stay calm Max and look like you're choosing Isabels tree", whispered Liz as she gave Maxs hand a light squeeze then let go

"Why does she have to have so many parameters height, circumference, color, density of foliage", asked Max

"The Christmas Nazi driving everyone insane while trying to have the perfect Christmas, the worst thing you can do is play into it Max. Come on lets save this guy I got to get to the hardware store before it closes I got to get Maria her present", replied Michael as he stood behind the two

"What are you gonna get her a ratchet set", asked Max

"No need to worry in the end Maria will end up with a pair of real pearl earrings from Michael thanks to said Christmas Nazi", smiled Liz as Michael and Maxs jaw dropped

"Okay I'm still not use to her knowing everything", said Michael as Liz slowly walked away from them

"It's time please don't let her get hurt", whispered Max as the car veered towards the little girl and Liz pushed the girl falling with her about a foot from the cars path

"Abby", screamed the man as he ran towards his daughter and Liz

"Liz", yelled Max as he ran over to the crowd forming

"Some one call 911", said a bystander

"Daddy", cried Abby as Liz let her go and she ran to her father

"You saved my daughter thank you", stated the man as Max and Michael helped Liz stand

"I had to help what else could I have done", asked Liz

"Know my be you can save me from the Christmas Nazi", smiled Max as he took Lizs hand again

"So why are we here", asked Michael as he stood at the jewelry counter with Liz

"You love Maria don't you and you don't want to go through the problems you did last time and the endless dept to the Christmas Nazi. So this way you get to cut out the middle woman", answered Liz

"How do I chose", asked Michael as he looked into the case

"Just pick what you think Maria will like", smiled Liz

Christmas at the Crashdown with Pod squad and friends

"So what did Michael get you I know he was having some trouble figuring it out", asked Isabel as she Maria and Liz sat at a booth

"This, at times he can be the sweetest guy in the world he even put a picture of us in it, my Spaceboy I think I'm going to keep him", smiled Maria as she held up a small silver heart shaped locket

"Better then what you first thought of", laughed Max as he, Michael and Alex walked up to the girls

"Live and learn how not to get your ass kicked", added Liz

"How come the two of you wont come to midnight service tonight", asked Isabel as she looked at Michael and Max

"We don't believe in it but what should we believe in what religion is there on Antar", answered Max as he looked at Liz

"I don't think I want to hear this", replied Isabel

"Don't worry it works with Earth religion, Antarians believe that anyone can believe anything and it's right no matter what cause it's ones own personal beliefs. The only thing that Antarians all believe in is how to deal with birth and death so Max, Michael it is alright to believe", said Liz as she stood up

"So may be you will come", asked Maria

"Yah", answered Michael

"What about you Max is it too much to hope", stated Isabel

"I think I'll go", replied Max as the whole group headed for the exit

"I thought you didn't believe in God", stated Liz as she and Max held back

"From all this I believe in you and I love you with all my heart", smiled Max as he took Lizs hand

Come on people what did I do wrong going from ten to one does this chapter redeem me in the eyes of the M/M and the M/Ls.


End file.
